Life Ponts
by AnubisLoki
Summary: Here's the next exciting tale to my life as a new Creepypasta but can I get past what DK has done to me and become friends with the others? Or will their attempts to help me be all in vain. Yeah I still suck at summaries but whatev just read the story. BTW there's just a bit of romance and if you like Lemon's then I did a thing lol.
1. Chapter 1

A Demon's Rage

(Katie)

I tried to trust the others, tried to get along with them, I really did try to move on from those years trapped in my mind but D.K. had destroyed my sense of security and it was almost impossible for me to trust any of them including Jeff. I liked everyone though, they seemed nice and like a great group of people I just had a hard time being around them, it had nothing to do with them but more with me; now that I knew what D.K. was possible of doing I didn't want her to get out and hurt any of them I never wanted to hurt another person again which made me even more of an outcast here.

Everyone was experienced killers and they had no problem shedding blood or killing some random person for no reason at all, and there was a time when I wouldn't mind killing someone but out of hatred for the pain they've inflicted on me. There really wasn't any reason for me to stay especially knowing that at any moment D.K. could take control and possible harm them all but for some reason Jeff was persistent in me staying, he kept saying that if I stayed then I would actually have a true home and even a family, a family that looked after each other and was always there ready to defend one another and all of that sounded amazing but I didn't want to hurt anyone.

That's the problem with hosting a demon such as the one I did they were unpredictable and extremely powerful.

"Hey Katie you in there?" Jeff asked

*Sigh* "Yeah."

He opened the door and closed it behind him as he walked over to me, I was still typing away at my computer or so I made it look like I was typing.

"Why are you always hiding here? None of them are going to bite or anything...well maybe Toby." he laughed

The last time Toby had one of his "ticks" Ben had made him made and somehow I was found in the middle of it and Toby bite my arm I still had bite marks and I slightly laughed but it was really sad. Jeff looked at me but behind his smile I saw his lips frown and his eyes held sympathy I hated that look, I hated people feeling sympathy towards me.

"Stop looking at me like that you know I hate sympathy!" I yelled but I heard the union of mine and D.K.'s voice I wasn't going to let her through. "You know very well why I stay here it's safer."  
"For who though? Is it safer for you or for everyone else."

I turned back to my computer and began to type again.

"Katie I know you think your protecting us from her but we can take care of ourselves just fine besides everyone wants to get to know you better and they're worried." he walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder as I stopped typing, he turned my chair around so that I looked at him "I'm worried Katie."

"I know but I can't let her get through and if she sees and opening you know what she'll do I can't let that happen. I can't let her hurt anyone else she's done to much damage already."  
"I know but...Katie just at least come down for some time please."

I agreed but only because this was the first time I had ever heard him say please but I was still on edge about being around the others. When I got downstairs everyone was sitting in the living room except for Ben who was down in the game room, while I talked to the others all I could hear was the sounds coming from the game room and so I decided to go join Ben maybe I'd just watch him. As I sat next to him on the couch he tossed an extra controller to me and after picking my car we played several constent racing rounds where I finally began to catch up to him and when he tried to glitch the game I used it to my advantage to beat him in the final race winning the game. he began to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" I asked

"You got skill that's for sure never thought I'd meet someone up at my level of gamming." he continued to laugh "Your not bad Katie not bad at all." he put in another racing game and sat back down "We should play more often the others suck."  
"What is this? Is Ben actually sharing his games."

We turned around and saw Jeff leaning against the door with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Did I hear that Ben's sharing his games?"

Toby then pushed past Jeff who tripped him and Toby fell down the stairs and when he got up his head began to twitch as he looked angerily at Jeff and for some reason I coward lower in the couch hoping to escape his gaze so that he wouldn't try and bite me or worse.

"Toby calm yourself your scaring Katie." Ben comanded still playing

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and looking up I saw it was Toby but he seemed calmer now.

"Sorry Katie. Hey want to go make pancakes?" he asked excited

I didn't have time to answer before he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the kitchen where surprisingly Masky and Hoodie were there as well (yes I was being sarcastic).

"Hey katie want some chesecake?" Masky asked

"N.n..no thanks." I stuttered

He shrugged and continued eating and I turned towards Toby who was smiling happily as he started to make pancakes singing about how much he loved pancakes and waffles. Masky and Hoodie talked about chesecake and different flavors, it was strange how calmed they seemed talking about food and they didn't really seem like killers but more like close friends. I found myself smiling for the first time in forever it seemed like and I don't know why I smiled I..just did and I liked it.

"Wow hey Jeff get in here Katie's smiling!" I heard Masky yell but before I could stop smiling Jeff ran into the kitchen and Ben was close on his heels.

"Yay Katie's finally smiling ok who made her smile?" he asked

I felt embaressed for some reason and dissapeared reapearing in my room, the windows closed, the door locked, and I was alone in the darkness. I stopped smiling as I looked into the mirror there I was, I fixed my side bang and I watched as my highlights began to shine in the mirror, my ocean eyes changing color again to match the darkness becoming a deep blue, I saw everything in that mirror that I already knew was there except for the figure on my bed or in the reflections bed. It was a dark figure not really clear but I already knew who was there I had always knew she was there. The mirror was the only place where she could be and I knew that she couldn't hurt anyone that way. It was for her own good that I trapped her in the mirror and only in the darkness would we be able to talk and she could watch me from her prison.

_You could release me Katie you know that _

"I can't let you hurt anyone. As long as I sleep who knows when you'll take control and kill any of them."

_Strange don't you think I thought you hated these dreaded mirror's_

"I do but that doesn't mean that I can't use them to trap you. I know what these mirror's mean to you demons."

She only stared at me through the darkness anger in her eyes but I tried to keep my posture letting her know I was the one in charge. She only smiled and sat back on the bed in the reflection and I found myself being pulled backwards and I suddenly sat on the bed.

_You may think your in control now katie but as long as you host me I am your shadow, your puppeteer and you are my puppet moving at my command, I still and always will control you you pathetic child._

"I'm not pathetic! You destroyed my own life sent me into a living hell worse then what I was already living in." I yelled back

_Your life was always a hell you were born from the pits of hell, you were created from evil, formed by darkness._

"Wh..What?" I asked

_You have no idea of all the power you hold inside or who you're real parent was. _

She began to laugh and her eyes grew a bright meanincing smile formed on her lips and a chill sent down my back. I tried to stand up but it felt like i was bound to the bed.

_Shall I tell you how you truly came into existence Katie? Shall I tell you why I haven't made a deal with you as I have with all my past clients?_

"Shut up."

_Shall I tell you all that you've been so blind to too?_

"Shut up."

_It's quite a thrilling tale_

"Shut up."

_Why don't we start with..._

"I said shut up!" I yelled standing up knocking her over on the bed in the refelction. "I don't care about your story or your lies I just want you to shut up."

Her eyes glowed brighter and there was anger in them and her hair began to flow about and as she raised her hand tendrils flew from the bed wrapping around me even though I was not in the mirror the tendrils wrapped around my form and as I looked down I saw tendrils wrap around me and I struggled against the bounds but they tightened around me and I fell to the ground as the tendrils pulled me up onto the bed and I tried to scream but the tendrils wrapped around my mouth keeping me from screaming.

Once I was pulled onto the bed the tendrils rooted to the bed, my hands tied behind me, my legs bound together, I couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't escape and I struggled more trying to break my bound but stopped as she laughed louder again.

_Stupid child I told you that I will always control you you are just my puppet and I can make you do anything I want with just a yank of your strings._

Her hand reached for one of the tendrils and as she yanked it my head jerked backwards and I thought that she would snap my neck.

_How dare you disrespect me when I have done so much for you!_

I was filled with terror and tears threatened my eyes and I struggled against the bounds trying to free myself trying to yell out against the gag, but it was all in vain.

_You can't escape me Katie, you are one of hells creations and I can do whatever I want to with you. I can make you hurt, make you happy, make you cry, I can make you do whatever I want to for your will is mine to bind, to break, to twists, I can do whatever I want._

Tears began to streak my face and I looked away from her and as I looked up at my desk I saw my computer screen glitch and turn off which was strange because it was never on in the first place but I didn't have time to question what was going on because a tendril had yanked my head back to her.

_The reason no one wants you is because your a demon, you were created in hell because Chaos thought he could make something right something good but everyone like you have always died be glade that I've helped you get this far you insulannt pathetic chid. Your alive because I've helped you get through the pain._

She was lying, she was always lying to me I had to keep telling myself that but it did no good. I was forced to look at her again and it seemed as though she was using the tendrils to pull herself out of the mirror but I relaxed a bit when I saw that she was bound to the barrier but she had a trick up her sleeve. Another set of tendrils gathered together and made a replica of her and attached to it was strings which she used to make it move, and if i hadn't seen the strings I'd have thought that somehow she had escaped through the mirror.

_You think you've been through hell? I'll show you true hell!_

Somehow the puppet had her powers and again and again it attacked me over and over again. Scratches and bruises formed, blood dripped down my arms, the thing clawed at my chest and I felt a stinging pain as though she was stabbing me with a knife in the chest. I closed my eyes as tears streaked my face it was all I could do to get past the pain trying to forget about it but when you anger a demon such as her pain is mercy and I knew that I was in for something much more torturous then the hot seering pain as I felt now. I looked up at my computer and saw it glitched again and for some reason I closed my eyes again and thought.

"Ben please."

That was all I could get out as the tendrils struck into my skin breaking through the surface as blood flowed freely through the open wounds. I tried to stay awake, tried to make it through my torment but I was losing a lot of blood and my body ached and pained, tears streaked my face as a loud knock came to my door and I tried to scream but couldn't as the gag tighten almost choking me.

"Katie are you ok Ben said you were in trouble."

_I'm fine Jeff just leave me alone _

"Are you sure everything's ok Katie why did you run away?"

I mentally cursed at Jeff for feeling so sympathetic towards me when he knew how much I hated it.

_I'm fine. I just..had to get back to my room."_

"What are you doing?" he asked more concerened

Dang it jeff she's not me get it through your head and come in and help me. My computer glitched again and I stared at the static.

"PLease help me Ben it's D.K. please!"

The gag tighten and I started to choke against it as the tendrils tightened into my skin and tears flowed down more freely. I continued to cry and beg Ben to come help me. As Jeff continued to ask the demon questions about what she was doing I was getting dizzy and I could feel myself choke from lack of air and I knew that soon enough I would either pass out or die.

_No one's going to save you Katie you shouldn't have crossed me_

My vision blurred and the room spun wildly but before I blacked out I heard my door slam open, she screamed, and I saw Ben come over to trying to free me as Jeff fought off the demon.

"Hey Katie stay with me please stay with me." he pleaded but I barely comprehended what he was saying.

"B..B..Ben?"

"Yeah it's me. You're going to be ok we're going to get you out of here."

_No one's going to save you Katie no one wants you around I'm doing everyone a favor _

"Katie stay with me I'm going to get you out of this." he pleaded

No he wasn't, I was dying I could feel myself falling into darkness, I knew what her game was she was going to kill me within my own mind. I knew I was a sleep and this was in my own mind but still I knew she was going to kill me and I found myself hoping she would. My eyes slowly closed as Ben continued to tell me to stay with him, to keep fighting, but I didn't want to fight, I didn't want any of them to be hurt, I knew it would be best to just let her kill me within my own mind at the hands of my own destruction. The last thing I heard was a crazy laugh that I knew came from the demon and a scream of anger from Jeff but the sound of a scream of pain penetrated the others for the cry came from...Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

A Gamer's Touch

(Katie)

I expected myself to be thrown into Hell or anything else that would suggest that I was now dead but instead I could feel a tiny beat inside my chest and I knew that it was my own heart beating, I was still alive. I was surprised to find myself cursing at being alive still, I didn't want to be alive because that meant that she was alive and still inside me as well. I was hoping that if I was dead then she would be gone and she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone and if I was dead then I could escape this world and no one would have to deal with someone as worthless as myself.

I heard voices around me, felt something soft below me, however my eyes wanted to open but I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to continue to sleep to only see darkness. I just wanted time to heal, didn't want to wake to all the pain or to see the scars of the battle last night, I just didn't want to live anymore. It wasn't worth the fight anymore I had gone through enough of hell and just wanted to go to sleep forever at least then I wouldn't have to hurt anymore and there was no one to hurt me ever again.

But sadly that's not how this works, you can only stay asleep for so long until your body can't take it any more and your eyes are forced open. I tried to fight back but it was clear that I would have to leave the darkness even though I didn't want to, I liked the darkness because I was alone and if I was alone then I couldn't hurt anyone. As my eyes opened and my vision became clear again the first person I saw was Ben standing next to me...holding my hand. He was smiling as he saw that I was alive and I found myself not able to look away from him but I forced myself to look away and I noticed Jeff, Laughing Jack, and Eyeless Jack who was putting away surgical equipment

"Hey look who decided to finally wake up." Jeff said sarcastically

I tried to sit up but my head suddenly felt heavy and the room continued to spin as I fell back onto the bed. Looking around I saw that the tendrils were gone but as I looked at the mirror I couldn't see the universe where she was trapped and she wasn't there either that scared me as I sat straight up and quickly made my way to the mirror frantically searching for her or any signs of her. She wasn't there and suddenly I couldn't breath, my head pounded, and I felt tipsy as I slumped to my knees in front of the mirror and tears began to streak my face. She was gone, she was free of the mirror and who knows what she was going to do now.

"Katie?"

I looked up in the mirror and saw Ben kneeling next to my, concern in his gaze. I searched frantically through the mirror again but still didn't see anything and I began to claw at the mirror screaming her name over and over again desperate to see her again even though moments ago she had tried to kill me. Suddenly I doubled over holding my chest in pain as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Katie it's ok she's gone." Ben said calmly

"You don't understand, do you have any idea what you've done?"

I turned around and looked at them all tears running down my cheeks and fear in my voice.

"You don't get it without her I'm nothing I have no powers, no protection, I'm just as worthless as before. Sure she was a pain sometimes but she protected me, I need her!"

Ben wrapped his arms around my protectively and I found myself returning the jester. I buried my head in his shoulder as everyone starred but she was gone, I needed her, she always protected me, she was there for me even though she did hurt me she always made up for it.

"It's going to be ok Katie you don't need her to be safe you have us and you know some magic right?" Ben asked

I lifted my head and looked at him I wasn't sure if I had powers of my own.

"She told me that I had no idea the power I have but I don't think I have any powers of my own, I think she was talking about herself."

I wiped away the tears from my cheeks but as I sat on the floor Ben kept one arm around my comfortingly and I liked it. Silence fell over the room as everyone looked around for no reason then a tall figure in a suit with no face came in.

"How is the child?" he asked but as he entered the room completely I screamed as long black tendrils protruded from his back and they looked like they were coming towards me and all of a sudden he had a face, her face.

_By killing you I'd be doing everyone a favor_

I started to scream at the sight of the tendrils coming towards me, I looked away and turned towards Ben instead holding onto him afraid of the tendrils that were behind me.

"Slender get out your scaring her." I heard Jeff say angerly.

"I am most sorry child." I heard something wisp through the air.

"It's alright Katie you can look now they're gone." Ben said

I liked the comfort in his voice and nodding I turned around to find that the tendrils were indeed gone and I relaxed a bit.

"Let me introduce myself I am Slenderman, this is my mansion and I watch over the Creepypastas." he held out his hand but I was to afraid to take it and he seemed to understand so he stood back and left the room heading downstairs.

"You ok Katie?" Jeff asked

I only nodded as E.J walked out of the room without saying anything and Jeff headed downstairs as well leaving me and Ben alone in my room.

"You want to go play some games?" he asked with his arm still around me

I nodded and he stood helping me to my feet and he helped me towards the game room. At first I wasn't doing to good because my mind was still in a daze from everything that's happened but I was brought back to Earth when I felt his hands on mine as he moved my hands on the controler helping through the level that we were on, his character was waiting for me at the finish line. I looked down at his hands on mine and then up at him and saw determination in his eyes but he also seemed happy and I leaned back against him.

After that level Ben switched to single player mode and together we went through level after level occasionally cheering when we defeated a boss or another enemy it was fun and I forgot all about last night and could only think about the game and Ben sitting behind me helping me through each level. I felt a lot better sitting there with him, playing games with him, I felt a calm whenever I was with Ben as though nothing bad would ever happen to me and it was that sense of comfort that I loved because it was the one thing that I've wanted more then anything else in the world. To feel safe, comfort, and wanted and I felt all of those with him.

I felt Ben wrap his arms around me tighter and he leaned in and his face came right up to mine, I felt my cheeks get warm as he started talking to me about what moves to do but I wasn't paying attention to the game I was to wrapped up in his eyes as his hands guided mine over the controler. After beating another level his eyes sparkled with joy and he smiled at the victory, he looked down and caught my gaze our eyes locked on one another instently.

"Katie?" he asked and I only nodded "Um are..are you.." he cleared his throat "Are you better now?' he asked

"Yeah."

He put the controler on the table and looked back at me and my heart began to race.

"H..how did you know I was in trouble?" I asked

"I didn't." he began to blush slightly "I was actually trying to hack your computer. But when I couldn't get through and do nothing more then make the screen glitch I thought something was wrong and then I heard you and it sounded like you were in pain."

"Thank you for coming Ben. What was Jeff trying to do though?" I asked

"He was trying to destract D.K. while I tried to get through to you. It must have seemed wierd how he was just asking random questions hugh?"  
"Yeah I thought it was strange."

He nodded not taking his eyes off of mine and his cheeks began to take on a lighter shade of pink. I don't know how I didn't notice before but he was actually really cute and his blue eyes sparkled, he suddenly began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"If you saw how I really look like you wouldn't think I was cute." he said turning away but I caught his chin and turned his face so that he looked at me again.

"I doubt it Ben."

He sighed and closed his eyes and blood seemed to drip suddenly from his eyes and when he looked back at me his eyes were completely black except for two tiny red dots in the center of the dark abyss. I was taken back for a second by the strange transformation but either then that he was the same Ben, the same gammer, nothing was different about him except for the added blood and dark eyes but I wasn't scared at all. He stood up;

"See I'm not cute I'm.."

"I don't see anything different you're still the same Ben as before." I said grabbing his hand keeping him from walking away from me "Your not a freak Ben..." he sat back down next to me and again we fell silent staring at each other. I don't know maybe it was just me but it seemed like we were getting closer to each other that is until Jeff came in.

"Hey love birds Slendy says dinner's ready." he said looking at us.

Ben stood up and offered me his hand which I took and together we walked into the kitchen, this was my first time sitting at the table with the others, usually L.J. or Jeff or someone would bring up a tray and leave it outside my door. I felt like a stranger invading for some reason even though I've been here little over a month. I decided to sit down next to Ben who only smiled again as I took the seat next to him and his cheeks once again began to blush. I tried to keep calm as Slenderman's tendrils placed plates all around the table but all I could see was her face as her tendrils dug into my skin and I found myself grabbing Ben's hand tightly as I looked away.

"It's ok Katie Slenderman wont hurt you."

"I am so sorry child you may look now." I looked back up and saw that they were gone "My apologize Mrs. Katie I'll try and use them as little as possible."

I liked Slenderman he was nice and polite and he had a fatherly sense to him which was nice because i never had a father figure or even a father in my life. He was also a really good cook, it was nice to eat something other then nothing. Yeah that was why I was skinny because I usually didn't eat, I didn't have money nor a job or a car and lets face it I would rather stay on my computer and starve then go outside knowing how close all the school bullies where it was just safer to starve in silence then go out. But now I didn't have to starve myself because Slenderman was here and he cooked food other then chesecake and pancakes which was also nice.

It was a lot of fun sitting there with everyone they were all so nice and funny and once again I forgot about what happened and found myself once again smiling and laughing even..that was until I felt a sharp sting in my chest just like the night before and I doubled over on the table clentching at my chest and before i knew it E.J. and Ben were at my side trying to get to the wound on my chest. It hurt a lot but they soon got to the scar that was just inches above my heart and but as soon as E.J. applied pressure to the scar my vision blacked out. I was falling into the darkness again and in front of me was the mirror but this time it was cracked and missing pieces just above the heart and i knew she was free for this was my minds mirror.

I didn't get closer to the mirror instead I walked around randomly waiting for me to fall into complete darkness again and open my eyes to feel no pain at all. I don't know how long I waited but I never looked back at that cursed mirror not wanting to see her glowing red eyes and soon enough I was falling once again into the darkness and I didn't hesitate to open my eyes and just as I hoped for Ben was once again at my side holding my hand but my chest no longer hurt which was nice.

"What happened?" I asked

"Katie I need to ask you something important." Slenderman said and I nodded allowing him to ask away "Do you know anything about the Demented's?" he asked

"Yeah of course I was hosting one of them and she tried to kill me."

I knew very well who the Demented's were they were the most powerfuliest demons to ever be created and when they hosted someone there was no telling what they could acomplish. I knew it would be dangerous for me to host her but I needed the protection and I needed her there for me.

"Do you know how to get ride of a demented?" he asked and again I nodded

"You puncture their weak point and pull them out of their host." I stated

"Correct."

Her weak spot was her heart just like mine was at the time when I made the pact with her, I was broken, shattered, alone, and Jeff had torn apart my heart that was what brought her to me was how broken I was. But that was also what made hosting her dangerous because her weak spot was her heart, I guessed that the scar above my heart was their puncture wound and some how they managed to pull her out of me that way but they must have missed something because I wouldn't be feeling this pain if she was completely gone. They admitted that they didn't know if they got rid of her completely and that that was the reason I was feeling pain there because there was still a little part of her left but enough to allow her to take control of me again or to hurt me again the way that she did. I tried to sit up but Ben gently pushed me back down onto the bed not wanting me to hurt myself, I looked over at Jeff who held hatred in his eyes as he walked out of the room and everyone looked out into the hall as there was a loud bang and we all knew that Jeff was either mad or jelous but I didn't care at least not at the moment, I was starting to get tired again but I didn't want to go to sleep, I didn't want to see that mirror or worse run into her.

"Try and sleep Katie I'll be right here to wake you ok?" Ben said with a smile as he pulled up a chair next to me as everyone else walked out of the room and Slenderman closed the door behind them.

One Heart Gone

Two Heart's Remainin


	3. Chapter 3

Killer's Night

(Katie)

It didn't take long before I no longer feared the sight of Slenderman's tendrils it was just a past memory after all and that's where it belonged in the past. Once I got past that dreadful night things got better at the mansion, well at least they did for me it was much easier to trust the others and soon i forgot about her all together but the greatest thing was finding out what she meant by me not knowing what power I had. Turns out I did in fact have a strong surge of magic within me that was why she most likely took up magic as a way to kill because she used up my own supply instead of having to create her own. It was easier for her to take what she needed from someone else rather then getting it herself how typical.

I'm actually glade that they got rid of her and that i was finally free of her control, well not completely free sometimes that night still came back and I would find myself standing infront of that broken mirror in my mind only to be pushed inside and into her own domain where I would face her once again. Those dreaded glowing eyes, the tendrils tying me down protruding into my skin, her sharp nails clawing at my heart trying to break in. I would scream in the darkness as the smell of blood penetrated the air and I would wake up sweating, shaking, and tears in my eyes and I would sit there on those nights with my knees close to my chest and I would stare into the darkness carefully eyeing the mirror in the corner that was cracked above the heart.

The next morning on those nights I would just stay in my room exactly as I had been the night before, knees close to my chest, my head resting on my knees, staring at the mirror. It didn't take long however for a certain game boy to know that something was wrong and soon enough I would hear a faint knock on my door and he would walk over to me sitting next to me with his arm around me, we would just sit there. This was another reason why I liked Ben a lot because he cared the most out of all of them, he always was making sure that I was ok, he was there when I was scared, when I was sad, he was always there for me whenever I needed him. Sometimes before the blood could begin to spill I would be woken up by someone calling me and there he would be standing in the darkness gently shaking me awake from my dream, his eyes would be full of worry and then he would smile and relax once I was ok and we would go down into the game room and play Majoras Mask it was my favorite game. Maybe it was coincidence that my favorite game was the very game that originated his story or maybe some other unknown explanation.

I was slowly falling for the gammer but it was pointless into thinking that he was falling for me as well besides who would ever love someone like me? I'm useless, weak, nothing special, there isn't anything grand about me that would make anyone love me I'm not even pretty. But I guess none of those things mattered to Ben, he was always coming to me, always wanting to spend time with me, and it seemed like he acted as though I was the only other one in the mansion. Anyways over the weeks I've practiced a bit of magic so that I wasn't completely helpless and so that I fit in just a little bit more with the others knowing that now I had a means to kill. I knew that "karma" (I still don't believe in karma but whatever) was going to come back and bite me for my killing style was the same as her's, I could enter peoples minds as they slept and turn their dreams into living nightmares with all that they feared and I would watch them go insane with all that I showed them.

Like everyone else we all had our own killing style and like Masky and Hoodie I worked with Ben. Ben would have his fun first by driving our victim crazy by glitching their electronics making them extremly paranoid and when they started to fear the idea of Ben haunting them that's when I took over and as they slept I entered their mind with an imitation of Ben by my side and that's when the nightmares began. I found a sick love for watching them scream and run away from their fears sometimes crying as they tried to escape but they couldn't, they could never escape their fears, they couldn't escape the darkness, they couldn't escape me for I was in their minds. Don't those words sound familiar?

The only difference was that i wasn't as violent as she had been with the kill, sometimes they would beg me for death believing that I was death and that they had thought of me do to the terrible nightmares that they were having and so I would oblige and with a swipe of my hand they would stop running as I slowly crushed their heart in my hand using my minds eye to see the object of destruction. When I left their minds blood would seep through and pool around them and sometimes I would write;

_You can't escape you fears_

_You can't escape the darkness_

_I'm in your mind_

Oh who am I kidding I always wrote that it was those words and the broken mirror that made me famous in the first place even if it was her that had started it but I was known because of those words and the broken mirror that everyone knew me by, the onlything was that I no longer wanted to be known as Demented Katie and in time people forgot about that name and began to know me more as Broken Katie or HeartBreak. I liked HeartBreak, I could work with that name because it fit what was left over, the broken mirror above the heart and the blood coming from the heart of the victim only for the doctor to find the heart broken and torn do to my magic.

Sometimes I would only stay in their mind long enough to drive them mad and I would keep coming back until they eventually ended up killing themselves but once again at the scene of the suicide the same words would appear in the blood pooling around if they shot themselves or jumped or anything else of the sort and if it was something less messy then the words would still appear never the less. Ok so maybe I was just as ruthless but it was all I knew how to do, it was the only kill I knew how to accomplish well i could wield a knife and other weapons but this seemed better to me. Ben and I were a great team though, we worked really well together and no one seemed to question our methods of insanity well all except for Jeff who made it quit clear that he was still jelous that i was spending more time with Ben.

To make it up to Jeff I told him that I would go killing with him one day and it would be just as it was back when I was with him. He agreed to my offer trying to hide how glad he was that we would go killing just as we had back then. I had almost forgotten how it felt to stand in the darkness watching Jeff have his fun, watching him smile with hunger in his eyes as he slit a smile into the victim below him before stabbing them to death. But he allowed me to add my own touch to the scene, and with the blood I would write something a bit different then my usual kill.

_Isn't he/she beautiful _

_You can't escape us_

_go to sleep_

I was cognizant of making sure that I added Jeff's own line to the blood writing but the writing and the broken mirror always gave it away that I was also there. Killing in pairs sparked panic in the near by towns where we all killed in it seemed like everyone was starting to realize that I was becoming a threat as well, that I was starting to pair up with the other killers and everyone was afraid of who i would be with next. I guess I don't mind all the attention in the newspapers about how I killed or about what I do but I guess it was good that my name was getting out there it made me feel like I was more like the others, like I didn't need her to belong here and that was all that I needed to know that I belonged somewhere and that i wanted to stay here as well.

However today seemed a little strange, at first everyone was ignoring me as though I wasn't there and then Jeff suddenly wanted to race me on one of Ben's games and Ben had no issue with that! I just couldn't believe it today no one was acting as they usually do which really confused me but as afternoon came around Slenderman asked me to join him in the forest making sure that no stupid humans came to close to the mansion, again strange because usually he would have Masky and Hoodie search the forest but for some reason today he wanted me to help him.

"Not to be rude or anything but what's going on Slenderman?" I asked cautiously

"Nothing is going on child."

"But the others...they're acting different." concern had snuck into my voice

"Relax my dear everything is quit alright I assure nothing is wrong with any of the others."

I didn't want to make him mad and it sounded like he was getting irritated so I dropped the question and looked around the forest for anyone getting to close to the mansion. I was trying to figure out what was going on with everyone today but I couldn't think of anything besides it was just one of those strange days when everything seemed different and that tomorrow everyone will be just as they usually are so there wasn't any reason for me to get so worried. We stayed out for a long time and soon the darkness was making it really hard to see but we managed to make our way back to the mansion but there weren't any lights on.

"Did everyone go out on a killing spree while we were gone?" I asked Slenderman

"I don't know child perhaps they did."

He opened the door for me and I walked in, I couldn't see in front of me but suddenly the lights turned on and everyone popped out yelling surprise! I looked around and I saw a huge banner with red writing that said;

_Welcome to the Family HeartBreak_

Below it was my name as well and the banner was bordered with my lines that I always write, all along the walls and hanging from the ceiling were newspaper clippings that had to do with me dating all the way back to the party where I was almost killed by the school jocks. Everyone was smiling and I finally understood their strange behavior today because they didn't want to ruin the surprise party that they had set up. Now I could go into detail about the party but I'd rather not and seeing as how this is my story after all I can do what I want so I'm not going to write about the party only say that it was amazing and the best party that anyone has ever thrown for me but they all seemed even more surprised when I told them that I had never actually had a party before not even on my birthday.

Since my parents were always working my birthday was usually some sum amount of cash and a cupcake in the fridge with a candle and a note saying not to eat it until 7:00 p.m. or at least that was when I was younger, when I was ten the note said 11:56 p.m. the time that I was born, but now they never left me anything as though they forgot my birthday all together which I believed that they had forgotten they probably didn't even notice that I was missing from home but then again it's not like I left them a note or anything not like they'd even return home either. After learning about that they made sure that the party lasted really long and that it was nothing but fun and it was definetly fun that's for sure, I don't think I've ever smiled and laughed so much in my entire life.

Things got really funny when Jeff, L.J., Masky, and Ben all got drunk, they kept swaying trying to dance, randomly singing off key, it was the greatest thing I had ever seen. Even drunk Ben is funny and adorable and a surprisingly good flirt which only turned into a contest between Ben and Jeff to see who would get me. I only laughed at their silly contest idea but it got interesting when L.J. suddenly wanted to join the game as well and then I decided to have a little fun with the drunk boys. As they tried to flirt with me I played hard to get just to watch them in frustration as they tried even harder to get my attention, but I had no idea just how far the three were willing to go just to get me which was great fun for everyone to watch.

As soon as the boys had gotten drunk Slenderman said he was going to bed not wanting any part in what was soon to happen. Ok well maybe I'll tell about their attempts to get me how about that since it was such an amazing party especially after a few shots, yeah I took some shots as well it didn't matter if I was still only sixteen here it doesn't matter how old you are you're never to young to take a few shots whether it's straight liqure or even a few jello shots. I wasn't to terrible drunk, not as much as the boys competing for me, I was still aware of what was going on after all I only had like two shots. I think the most interesting part of the party was when we got into playing games, at first it started with messy twister. You know when you put paint on the circles and attempt to play twister. At the end of the first round I was under Jeff staring up into his eyes and as he moved his hand to the next next circle he slipped and I was positive that he was going to fall on me kissing me and I didn't move. To my surprise however he caught himself and smiled devilishly at me.

"Only if you want me to." he said helping me up off the mat, we played several rounds and each time I ended up in a position that allowed Jeff the perfect advantage to kiss me and silently I wanted him to make that false move and kiss me but he always caught himself saying: "Only if you want me to." Well by the final round I finally had the advantage and I was prepaired to fall upon the killer but to my surprise he moved his hand to the next circle and pushed himself up closing the space between us, man was he a good kisser I wanted to deepen the kiss because it felt so good but he broke away smiling beneath me.

"You could have just said so." he laughed and I lost my balance falling on him.

Masky suggested that next we play truth or dare even though it was a childish game we wanted to stay up as late as we possibly could so we all sat around and played truth or dare. I think the most exciting was when Masky was dared to kiss Hoodie but he had to completely remove both their masks. As he removed both their masks I suddenly knew where I had seen them from before they were Marble Hornets Tim and Brian.

"But I thought they were brothers?" I whispered to Jeff

"In the human world yes but here no." he answered

I turned back to see Masky and Hoodie blush bright red as Masky kissed his partner but as he was about to break away Hoodie grabbed the back of Masky's head pulling him down and deepening the kiss but broke away when we all started to cheer and clap.

"It's about time you two came out."

"Y..Y..You knew?" Hoodie asked shocked

"Of course we did."

"Was it really that obvious?" Masky asked also shocked that we all knew.

I thought that they had already came out about liking each other but apparently I was wrong. The rest of the game wasn't really getting interesting and I found myself yawning waiting for something interesting to happen and it did.

"Hey Katie how about you do a truth?" E.J. said and I agreed

However the truth they wanted me to answer was about what led me to become one of them, in other words they wanted to know everything and I didn't want to tell them about my parents, always being alone, the abuse I got from teachers as well as classmates, the party, I didn't want to tell them any of that and my eyes widened in fear of telling them all of that.

"C..Can't you ask her something else?" Jeff asked looking at me nervously he knew why I was scared to tell them, he knew all that I was about to say and didn't want me to admit any of it because it was rough and I had just gotten over that demon.

"No can do that's the rules she has to answer." L.J. said with a laugh.

"O..Ok I'll answer but I need you to promise me that after what I'm about to tell you none of you will feel sorry or sympathy for me ok? I hate it when people feel sympathy towards me I've deserved everything that's ever happened to me."

They all agreed and so I told them everything, I started with my parents and our house and how I was always alone for as long as I could remember in fact I don't even know if I still have parents or if I've ever had parents. I then told them about the bullies and the teachers, how abusive they got towards me and sadly I retold the story about the party where I nearly escaped death. I told them about my suicidal tendencies and how I loved making myself hurt that the blood made me calm and took away the bullies pain, how the pills made me feel numb. I told them all about my life and I could tell that they were trying so hard not to show how bad any of them felt about the pain I've lived with and by the end of my tale even L.J. couldn't crack a smile or laugh, Jeff wore a frown and anger in his eyes.

"I..I'm sorry Katie I shouldn't have asked." E.J. said apologizing

"Yeah moron you should have that's why I asked you to ask something different. I've watched her go through all of that and she just went through that demon there was no reason she should have to recall her entire life!" Jeff yelled angerly

"Jeff please calm down I'm fine it's ok if I'm going to heal from it I have to face it and learn from it besides it was that pain that led me to you and eventually here to my new family." I tried to smile even though it always hurt to smile.

He calmed down and took another shot I could tell the alcohol was starting to die down and he wanted more to drink. After an awkward moment of silence L.S. suggested spin the bottle which got a range of expression from everyone.

"What Lost is suggesting spin the bottle?" Ben said sarcastically

"Yeah I thought you guys liked that game you're always playing it when you brought a new hopeful I just thought..."  
"Hey don't be so hard on yourself buddy we're just shocked that you suggested it this time usually your quite and just go along with whatever." Masky said smiling at Lost who smiled back.

A few days ago I went to talk to Lost and found out why he's always just gone with whatever everyone else wanted to without giving in his own opinion, he was afraid of being forgotten again and that he didn't want them to hate him. I knew how he felt but I told him that he should speak his own opinion in something and speaking of talking I suggested he should also hang out with everyone more often instead of in his room all the time if he was afraid of being forgotten. It seemed to be helping because he seemed happier now after taking my advice. So we all gathered in the living room with an empty bottle of wine and began to play but Masky and Hoodie sat on the couch instead and as soon as it was Masky's turn we soon found out why they were outside the circle whenever it was one of their turns they turned to each other and kissed it was adorable how cute they were together.

"Ok Katie your turn." Jeff said

I spun the bottle watching it to see who it would land on, I had missed the first few rounds because there was..um...something I had to take care of in my room. The bottle began to slow down and when I looked up at who it had stopped on I saw that it was L.J., I stood and walked over to the clown and tilted his head towards me with my head at an angle watching him as I kissed him. As expected he tasted like candy and I savored the flavor but I pulled away and went back to my spot as the game continued.

I liked the game it was interesting and everyone that I kissed was a great kisser, so many different tastes and flavors but I was dissapointed by how I hadn't gotten to kiss Ben the one person who I really wanted to kiss more then anyone in the room and I kept looking in his direction hoping that the bottle would land on him but it never did. Maybe Ben knew of my dissapointment or maybe he was growing bored but he suggested a game called 7 minuets in heaven and everyone got really excited.

"What's 7 minuets of heaven?" I asked


	4. Chapter 4

7 Minuets of Heaven

(Katie)

"What's 7 minuets of heaven?" I asked

Everyone was shocked that I had never heard of the game but then quickly said sorry as they remembered my story from earlier when we were playing truth or dare adn I told them to stop saying sorry because I hated that word and I hated the sympathy that went with it. They explained the game and it seemed pretty simple but they didn't tell me one thing and that one thing was what you do in the closet but I would found out soon enough just how much I would enjoy playing the game. We all placed an object in Ben's hat one by one, the hat was placed in a seperate room so no one know's who put in what object. I had placed in a silver necklace with the symbol from Fullmetal Alchemist, the symbol was given to theose who joined the Brotherhood and I hoped that no one would notice that it was gone and to my delight no one did.

The first two to go in was Masky and Hoodie who kept blushing while they walked in and I heard Jeff yell that they had only 7 minuets, when their time was up Jeff went back to the closet and out came the two blushing like crazy as they grabbed their masks and put them back on becoming the two proxies that we knew them as and not Tim and Brian. They said that they had had enough and that they were "going to bed" as if we all figured what would really happen concidering the two shared a room together. Next was Jane and Jeff;

"This should be interesting." L.J. whispered to me and I agreed remembering how much Jane hated Jeff for what he did to her family, but something inside told me that I was wrong, that he didn't hurt her family but tried to save them don't know where I got that idea i just did but I knew it was wrong it had to be even she admitted that Jeff had destroyed her family but Jeff never admitted to the act. Anyways after 7 minuets were up Jane walked out and sat on the couch picking up a book, I went to the closet to find Jeff slumped against the wall it looked like Jane beat the crap out of him. I shock my head, helped him to a chair and waved my hand as all the bruises on his face dissapeared.

"Thanks katie." he said

"No prob."

"Katie it's your turn." L.S said bringing me Ben's hat.

I put my hand in and rummaged over the many objects, I quickly found my necklace and wondered if I should pull it out so that I had 7 minuets quietly to myself but as I was about to raise my hand I brushed against a familar object. I dropped the necklace and held the other thing in my hand realizing that I had found a game boy cartridge and my heart beat rapidly with excitment, I had found Ben's object and I quickly lifted my hand without thinking.

"Looks like you win Ben." L.S. said

Ben looked up to see that I was holding his Majora's Mask cartridge in my hand and he looked away blushing like crazy.

"Oh come on Benny I want to know what happens next." I said teasingly

"A..A..Alright let's go." he said taking my hand.

"Since this is Katie's first time I'll give you guys 10 minuets instead." L.S. said with a wink before locking the door behind us.

I felt Ben place his hands on my shoulder as he pinned me to the wall and for a moment I was scared before I felt him lean against me close to my ear.

"I've wanted to do this all night Katie, I've wanted to do this since I first meet you are you ready to find out what happens next?"

I simply nodded and I felt his lips crash against mine and right away I deepened the kiss wanting more, his tongue danced over my teeth wanting entrance but I denied him playfully but as he bit down on my lower lip I gasped and his tongue slipped inside and I let him explore, god did he taste good and I didn't want to stop kissing him but he began to kiss my neck and as he trailed down a small moan escaped my lips I was enjoying this game far more then everything else we played. I felt his hand slip up my shirt and a shiver ran down my spine at his touch on my stomach.

"I'm enjoying this way to much." I thought but it's not like I actually cared I was in here with Ben, nothing could make me more happier unfortunetly our fun was ended when Sally opened the door and blushing violently we left the closet and headed towards the game room while everyone else continued to play wondering who it was they would get but before we entered the room I quickly retrieved my necklace from Ben's hat.

We sat on the couch but couldn't look at one another because we were blushing so hard, I thought my cheeks would explode.

"K..Katie?" Ben asked nervously and I looked towards him "Do..do you want to play a game?" he asked

"What type of game?" I asked playfully, by how red his face was I could guess what type of game he was talking about and if I could feel the way I did moments before then I was ready to "play" with Ben some more. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking for he grabbed me hand and in the blink of an eye we were in his room and I was shocked by all the games that lined the walls as well as small collectors iteams from games, valuables that must have cost a fortune to try and get.

"It's easy to get things like this when your a glitch." he said coming up behind me. "All of them I've taken as...a "prize" like in a game when you defeat the boss you get a token or something."

I understood what he was saying these were his "token's" that he collected after each kill that's why he didn't kill as many people as the others he was interested in gaining something for his kill, he wanted a "token" something valuable. I felt his hands return to my shoulders again and I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder leaning in close to my ear.

"How about that game Katie?" he asked teasingly and I turned around to look at him and as soon as i did our lips meet once again, this time I didn't deny Ben's tongue entrance as we kissed passionetly. He began to push me back towards his bed and I let him guide me until I found myself sitting, he pushed me over and fell on me continuing to kiss me. We broke away for a moment to catch our breaths before we were at it again and before I knew it he was lifting my shirt up above my head, once it was off he began to kiss lower and down my chest before unsnapping my bra and tossing it across the floor but I didn't care it felt so good having Ben on top of me and I moaned a few times as he bite gently leaving a few marks on my skin. He went to take off my jeans but stopped and stared at the fabric for a moment before looking back at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to keep playing this Katie?" he asked

"Yes Ben I like this game please keep going." I answered and his eyes light up and a smile appeared on his lips as he took off his tunic and took of my jeans.

He then returned to kissing my chest before going to my breasts and kissing them slowly, rolling his tongue over before gently bitting down and once again I moaned. He sure was taking his sweet time with this, as he kept playing with them I felt a hand slip down towards my panties and soon enough they too were thrown across the floor and Ben looked up at me smiling devilishly his eyes were slowly turning black; a demonic black.

"Uh..uh..um B..Ben?" he stopped smiling "Co..could you not do that with your eyes it's really creepy." I asked and his eyes turned back to their calming blue and I relaxed at the sight of them instead of that demonic darkness.

"I'm sorry Katie sometimes I can't control it will you tell me if they ever change again I don't want to scare you."

I nodded and once again he asked if I wanted him to keep going he didn't want to pressure me and was ok if I didn't want to do this but I told him to keep going and after a moment he continued his work.

"Katie I need to ask you something first." he said

"What is it Ben?"

"Will you be my Zelda?" he asked

"Only if you'll be my Link." I said excitedly

Unfortunetly for those of you who enjoy reading scenes like this sadly I can't go much further into detail about this night for it's out of my writing zone but you know who you are and if not then you already can guess what happened next. Ben then laid next to me wrapping his arms around me holding me close as I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Katie." he whispered

"I love you to Ben."

Tonight was the first night that I didn't have a nightmare instead I had an amazing dream, I saw my future where I was still with Ben and the others but I was able to smile again and this time it was a true smile we all seemed so happy to be together as we ran through Slender forest. There didn't seem to be sadness, hate, or pain at all but what I thought was strange about the dream was the Jane wasn't there and Ben didn't seem as happy as the others in fact he seemed pained as though his body was ready to collapse and this worried me but I tried to brush it off after all it was just a dream.

Half a heart gained

Two heart remaining

When I woke up Ben was propped up on one shoulder looking down at me with a smile on his face. I groaned slightly and lazily returned the smile.

"Morning Katie."

"Hey Ben." i said yawning.

I got up and threw my cloths back on remembering the events of that night foundly as we headed downstairs and Ben had his arm around my waist as we entered the kitchen surprisingly only Slenderman and Toby were there everyone else was either asleep or just getting up.

"So did you have fun last night?" Toby asked excitedly as Slender started making pancakes.

I looked at Ben and laughed slightly taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah Toby it was really fun."

He closed his eyes and I guessed that behind his mask he was smiling knowing that I had fun, I rested my head on Ben's shoulder still a little tired and I closed my eyes. But it didn't last long for the smell of fresh brewed coffee woke me up as Slender placed a cup in front of me and I sipped it gratefully and the others slowly started coming in as well. It was funny seeing Jeff's reaction to me next to Ben who's arm was still around me pulling me in close to him. Jeff grumbled under his breath, turned around and left the kitchen and went back upstairs where we all heard him slam his bedroom door shut.

"What a poor sport." Ben said and I just shock my head looking back at the stairs feeling a little bad for the killer.

"I'll be back." I got up and went up the stairs towards Jeff's room and I knocked on his door. When I entered he was sitting on his bed with his back turned to me and I thought that the object he held in his hands was his knife. I approached the killer to find out that he was actually holding a picture of him and his brother Liu the same picture that I had actually drawn for the killer a few days ago since he didn't have anything to remember Liu by.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked hurt and angry

"Come on Jeff don't be like this you know I like Ben besides last night you were drunk, we all were."

"You weren't and Ben wasn't that drunk."

I sat down opposite to him and placed my hand on his knee but he didn't look up.

"Jeff please don't be like this."  
"Like what!" he yelled and when he looked at me I felt daggers attack me and I shrunk back lifting my hand off his knee. "I get it you don't love me and that's fine so you can just leave!" he yelled again this time reaching for his knife but still I didn't leave I didn't want Jeff to do something stupid or hurt himself.

"Jeff please..."

He lunged at me angry and I barely got out of the way before he swiped his knife at me. I backed up away from the bed as he came towards me anger in his eyes as well as a hunger that I've seen far to many times.  
"Jeff please stop your scaring me."

But he didn't seem to hear me as he pinned me to the wall and placed his knife to my neck, but as he pulled his hand back I managed to get away but as I did I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and looking down there was a long sharp cut going down my arm and it was bleeding rapidly and it hurt a lot. I grasped the wound tightly but it only made the blood come faster and I began to cry in pain, seeing me hurt brought Jeff back to reality and he stood there speechless.

"K..Katie I'm.." he said coming towards me but just then Ben rushed in and saw me in pain.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" he asked angered at Jeff who just stood there speechless.

I pushed past Ben and ran into my room, locking my door and leaning against it as tears rolled down my cheeks. The wound wasn't deep but it stung and was bleeding pretty badly. I could hear Ben yelling at Jeff through the door which only made me cry more, I know Jeff didn't mean to hurt me his mind wasn't thinking right and he just attacked on instinct, I knew Jeff better then this but it hurt knowing that he didn't think twice before he attacked me.

_He doesn't care about you_

_To him your just another human_

_He's waiting for the right time to kill you_

Those were her words before I left Jeff and made the pact with her, she promised she would protect me from Jeff and anyone who wanted to hurt me and that was what I wanted at the time.

"You were right Katie, I don't mean anything to him."

I looked towards the mirror and saw a pair of glowing red eyes and black tendrils surround a shadow but it was small and blurry, she was weak.

_Let me see_

I took my hand away and her eyes grew wide at the wound he created on my shoulder and I clutched it again as I heard running coming towards my door.

_I told you he would hurt you sooner or latter child_

_I told you he didn't care about you not like Ben_

"please don't speak of Ben."

_But it's true isn't it? The glitch cares for you he always has and what does Jeff do? He attacks you, you should have let me..._

"Katie?" there was a nock on my door but I ignored it "Katie please open up we want to help you, we need to clean the wound before it gets infected." it was E.J.

"Can I trust the others?" I asked her

My head began to hurt, my eyes were getting heavy and the room was spinning, I looked down and saw blood dripping around me I was losing blood.

_That is up to you to me they are all the same though I would trust Ben_

"You're..agreeing with me?" I said shocked and she laughed

_Let me through please_

"I can't your going to hurt them again."

She scowled and I saw the light die and I fell over on the floor my eyes slowly closing as I fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Healing

(Katie)

My head still hurt but I slowly began to open my eyes, I was still in my room and the first person my eyes focused on was Ben and I smiled seeing him again. He said something but I didn't hear him, my eyes grew heavy again and I slipped back into the darkness and I felt like I was going to explode it was so hot in the room. Something was definetly not right and it wasn't just my arm.

(Ben)

After scolding Jeff about what an ass he is I quickly got Eyeless to get his medical kit and we rushed to Katie's room I didn't want her arm to get infected but as we tried to open the door we found to our horror that she had locked it and through the door it sounded like she was talking to someone, someone we couldn't hear but she could and the first person that came to my mind was Demented. We kept trying to get her to open the door but she never did and I got really scared when there was a silent thud and then nothing but silence.

"Katie?...Katie please open the door." I begged hoping that if she heard me then she would but still nothing.

Slendy came up the stairs with a key ring in his hand and thankfully opened the door, we rushed in a found her clutching her arm as blood began to pool around her, Eyeless quickly went to work with expert hands not even breaking a sweat as he cleaned the cut, then wrapped it tightly to keep it from bleeding anymore, he then forced something down her throaht claiming it was a pain killer so that she didn't feel any pain while she slept. I don't get scared easily, the last time I felt fear like this was when I drowned but even now this was greater fear I could lose Katie because of that bastard. But when I turned around to see Jeff standing behind me there was fear in his un-blinking eyes along with a a thousand other emotions. Anger, sadness, regret, fear, I knew that he didn't mean to hurt her Jeff couldn't do that, none of us could come to hurt Katie she was one of us and we were bloody well ready to fight for her if Slender didn't want her to stay anymore.

As the day grew on everyone began to leave the room, all but me and Jeff.

"I didn't mean it Katie, I'm sorry please wake up." Jeff begged but got no response.

Sweat began to form on her face and she felt warm, hot almost and I turned on the small fan that was on her desk making sure it blew on her.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said again but this time it was towards me

"You didn't mean it I get it but your still an ass."

"I know. I'm glad she's with you instead I couldn't trust myself not to hurt her again."

"Hey we all make mistakes that's kind of what got us all here in the first place right?"  
"What mistake did you make? You couldn't help what happened." he said defensivly and he was right I was drowned I couldn't stop that from happening. The others could have stopped this from happening to them at any point in their life but I couldn't.

"If I had gone to prison instead of Liu or maybe not even attacked Randy. If I hadn't provoked that bastard then he would have left us alone and my family would be still together, I would still have Liu." he looked down and pulled out a small hand drawn picture from his pocket and I emeditally recognized it as Katie's drawing.

"You were just protecting your brother that's all." I siad trying to comfort him. "Hey listen I'm sorry for yelling i just don't want to lose her is all and you got her pretty good."

"Yeah I know." he got up and I heard him close his own bedroom door. Jeff wasn't that bad of a guy he just made stupid decisions sometimes I knew that we all did but he was right they could have prevented themselves from coming here, from becoming these killers that they had all become, all except for me. Even Katie could have stopped from coming here even though that would have meant taking her own life but she still could have stopped from becoming one of us.

I never left Katie's side, in case her bandages started to bleed through or if she woke up I didn't want her to be alone. She was unconsiouse for a few days but eventually she woke up only to fall once again but at least she was alive and that made all the difference in the world. Again I stayed with her but this time she was only out for the rest of the day and woke up the next morning to my delight.

"Morning katie." I greeted her and she lazily opened her eyes

"Hey Ben." she yawned and tried to sit up stretching her back.

She looked around and then back down at her arm and frowned remembering what had happened.

"Well that's going to leave a scar, hope it doesn't effect my gaming." she laughed and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You could have bleed to death and your worried about gaming skills? You are a strange one Katie." I laughed and I carefully helped her up "Come on Slendy's got breakfest ready."

We entered the kitchen and everyone looked towards us to see if Katie was ok but as soon as we entered Jeff got up to leave only to be stopped as Katie grabbed his arm.

"Hey it's ok I forgive you please stay." she said with a smile and Jeff sat back down.

"Seems like Sleeping Beauty finaly woke up did Ben have to kiss you darling?" L.J. laughed and Katie laughed at his joke which made everyone relax seeing that she really was ok.

(Jeff)

I was glade to see that Katie was ok and that I didn't hurt her to bad I liked Katie she was great and fit in really well with us, I just feel like an idiot for the way I acted I didn't mean to hurt her I was just...upset that she was with Ben.

"Katie..can I..um speak to you for a moment?"

She got up and we went into the game room away from the others, I didn't want them to interupt or over hear us.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for attacking you. I didn't mean to I was just..."  
"Jeff you don't have to apologize I get it you where hurt I get it I could see it in your eyes. It's all good, I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fine really I'm not mad."

I relaxed at hearing this but I tensed back up when I saw something different in her eyes it looked like there was a tinge of red maybe around the iris, not a bloodshot red but a dark, crimson red it seemed..demonic in a way. As we headed back to the kitchen I shook the thought away we had destroyed the Demented there was no way she was still inside Katie we had severed the connection between the two it just must have been my imagination. That night Katie, Ben, and I all decided to go out on a killing spree, Ben seemed more interested in his insanity approach while Katie joined me this time in killing however she was different this time. Some she took her dream approach to while others she just went for the brutal kill, she had a starving look in her eyes as she entered the victims mind and I just stood there listening to the screams of agony they were deeper, darker screams then usual, it sounded as though she was hunting them down in their minds twisting their fears further into darkness and there was more blood this time.

Her writing now dripping down the walls as she bordered her writing with swirls and dots of blood before smashing the mirror, she was going crazy, insanity was settling down into her mind and I wished Ben was here, he could settle her mind back down i didn't want to end up hurting her again incase she decided to attack me so I just went along with her plan as we went from house to house and this time it was I who watched from the shadows as her insanity grew with each kill, her laugh becoming more meanicing and her eyes slowly turning to that demonic red again as blood drentched her hands while she wrote in the blood. Sometimes when the police would come I would hide in a tree outside the room and watch as they made the mistake of approaching Katie, she moved with inhuman speed attacking each with razor sharp nails, going into their minds until their eyes rolled back into their heads and a permanent scream upon their lips, there would always be one she left for last and it was that one that she used her powers to the max making everyone outside look around terrified of the screams they all heard and screamed themselves when the officer was either thrown from the window or came walking out in a trance horror in his eyes, a scream on his lips, his hair on edge, the poor officer would then be sent to an insane asylum because of the damage Katie did to them and I always jumped when she joined me, blood dripping from her cloths, hands, even face as though she had drank the very blood she spilled.

As the sun began to come up we meet up with Ben in the forest and I could see him coward back as Katie skipped happily towards him, smiling devilishly, laughing like crazy and as she kissed him she left blood on his cheek and horror in his eyes, this wasn't the Katie he knew, this wasn't the girl we had both fought over, she was darker, dangerous, more demonic. Once back at the mansion we watched Katie go up to Ben's room and close the door behind her, it was three in the morning and we decided to just stay downstairs.

"What the hell happened to her Jeff?" Ben asked still scared of what he had seen

"I don't know she just went crazy, I've never seen her like this you should have seen her Ben even I was terrified of what she was doing never have I seen such raw power it's almost demonic."

We both shivered at the thought of Katie's powers.

"Did you see her eyes though? They were dark, crimson I could barely see an outer ring of her normal blue eyes." Ben said

"I know. Did it remind you of..her?" I asked and Ben just nodded

"But it couldn't be her we destroyed her, we seperated them."  
"What if some of her powers were still latched onto Katie? What if it's.."  
"No! It's not her Jeff. She's just becoming more like the rest of us remember we all went through a period of time when we were completly insane and craved blood."

He was right we all did go through a period of insanity I was lucky to go through mine right at the beginning, I didn't have to gain sanity only to lose it all again.

"What happened to you when you went insane?" I asked Ben

"I glitched more then just games and computers, it got to the point where if I wanted to I could wrap myself in electricity and controle wires at my will. Well actually that just led to it I don't really remember to much about what actually happened to me."

"Yeah I fell at the beginning, that night I ended up killing a dozen people including my own family I've been as crazy as I was that night."  
"What do you think Masky and Hoodie were like?" Ben asked jokingly

"I don't think they ever fell. Those two are pretty strange aren't they?"

"Yeah they are."

"Should we tell Slenderman?" Ben asked

"Tell me what children?"

We both jumped when Slenderman walked into the living room and quickly we looked at each other before nodding agreeing to tell him what happened that night. Slenderman is a great listener and he waited pationetly as we..as I told him what happened to Katie that night when we went on a killing spree, as I told the story Ben turned on the t.v. and when a small scream came from him I turned to look at the screen. On t.v. was one of Katie's gruesome scenes, blood was everywhere, horror all of the victim's eyes and a scream remained on their lips, her words dripped in dark red blood from the walls and this time the mirror was cracked more then usual but the piece above the heart was still missing but there was also blood splattered onto the mirror.

_"__Another gruesome attack from the new killer who everyone is now calling HeartBreak." _ the lady turned to another officer. "_Now officer John you've delt with "HeartBreak's" attacks and claim to have even known her before she turned into this killer do you have any words on the subject?"_

A tall officer who seemed to still be in High School with dark hair and blue eyes was brought into view, he stood up tall, held himself pretty well, a lot of confidence too.

_"__Yeah I do and for starters her real name is Katie and even though we were friends she wasn't that bad of a girl just no one liked her and she had a tough life with her parents never being around, the bullies, looking back I'm actually disgusted that I was even part of their group we had no right to taunt her the way we did."_

_"__Please go on officer I'm sure everyone would love to feel calmer knowing that HeartBreak is actually hu.."  
"No she's not. There's nothing that could bring back the Katie I new, she's not human not in the slightest way no human could do the things she has. She's clever, deadly, and dangerous and she's out for blood. At one time yes she was human but we're dealing with something beyond our control like she once said; "I am darkness. You can't catch me nor can you escape me." She's hurting and she wont rest until everyone else is hurting to. This is the work of a demon."  
_"He bloody better believe it."

We jumped and looked up towards the steps to see Katie descend and come towards us, even though she couldn't smile her eyes held a sick joy knowing that her work was being displayed in such a way. It was all in her eyes, they showed how proud she was of what she did and how terrified everyone was. I looked back at the tv and saw the officers eyes, he was scared, tired, and afraid of what Katie had become.

"Stupid...Stupid."

I looked behind me at Katie who was on her knees, her head in her hands and she was shaking her head violently as though trying to clear her mind, her shoulders shaking as well. Ben got up and approached her carefully.

"Katie what's wrong?" he asked kneeling down next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she hugged ben tightly, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

Ben tried to calm her down and I realized that she was crying now, she was shaking violently, terrified even. Over and over again she kept saying she was sorry, that she didn't mean to do it, and she kept crying as Ben held her tightly telling her it was ok, asking her to stop crying and after a moment she began to calm down as everyone came to the hall hearing Katie cry and they all gathered at the top of the stairs looking down wondering with silent eyes as to what was going on.

"Katie it's ok, everything's ok." Ben said again and Katie stopped shaking but she didn't want to let go of him.

Ben stood up and put his arm around her taking her up the stairs, everyone parted to let them through turning to look past them as Ben closed, and locked his door behind. Everyone looked back down at me and Slendy, their eyes swarming with curiosity and questioning as to what had happened to Katie, I looked back at Slender who shook his head warning me not to say anything as to what had happened and he told them that nothing was wrong only that Katie had just had a bad dream was all, but it was clear that none of them believed what he had said, they knew something was wrong. But none of them pressed for more information about that morning and as the morning turned into afternoon Ben came down to the kitchen whispering something to Slenderman who just nodded and went from pantry to pantry gathering several things before handing them all to Ben who just went back up to his room without muttering a single word and I turned towards the faceless man who looked after us but he didn't say anything only left the room and headed towards the library which led to his office.

I thought about going up to Ben's room to see if Katie was ok but I thought against the idea when I thought more about how Ben was acting, he usually wasn't quiet, wasn't secretive, and he looked worried.


End file.
